


Home

by johngirl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johngirl/pseuds/johngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus misses Alec while he is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This place takes bewteen COHF and LM. -NO spoIiers (other than parentage)

It is strange how something so mundane can make such a big difference in one’s everyday routine. Magnus found himself tossing and turning on his bed, unable to find a comfortable position or spot. He found the right side- his side as it faced away from the window, he hated the bright morning sunlight- to hot and the left side- Alec side, who was an early riser- to cold. Also the the bed, or mattress rather, all wrong. The left side was currently weightless and had been for the last three days. Magnus sighed kicking the comforter off his body. He had- on the second night- forgone sheets. With all the tossing and turning it only seemed to tangle around his tan legs. 

What was causing all the problems one may wonder? Well, there was serious business going on in the Nephilim world and all Shadowhunters had been summoned for a meeting; a business that strictly excluded any and all Downworlders (Something to do with Fey). So this left Magnus alone in bed without a black headed and blue eyed man to warm enough to sleep. Or add weight on the opposite side of the mattress like Magnus had come accustom too.   
   
  Of course, he had his cat and his son, Max, so he was not alone. Also, there were other Downworlders, both in New York and in other parts of the world- that he could talk to and hang out with. However, it wasn’t the same. He missed Alec’s voice, smell, body heat, the way he weighed down the bed, the way he blushed so easily at a simple compliment….  
   
With a moan the cat eyed warlock stumbled toward his kitchen-  Maybe so champagne would coax him to sleep.  
   
He sighed once again, he had told Alec he would take care of himself while the young man was away. To eat, drink, and sleep. Alec knew him well. He knew if not reminded on occasion- that he would get wrapped with work. Magnus being to caring and wanting to help others- not the middle-aged warlock would admit that he cared for anything other than payment in regards to his costumers (in some cases this was a true statement)- nor would he admit he was middle aged unless majorly drunk - while talking about how good he looked to be nearing 900. Also, he had made a promise to take care of himself so that he could take care of Max.    
    
 The warlock knew Alec was worried about leaving them alone.  
   
For one Magnus had never taken care of kids for long- He babysat, a time or two, for Herondales’ and Lightwoods’, in a former life, but that had never been for more than a few hours. The closest thing to babysitting he had had in last century was when he had been putting a block on Clary’s mind. And really that wasn’t babysitting since Jocelyn had been there the whole time. Alec had more experience with kids, though not much, with the only practice he had, was helping raise Max, his brother, for many years. (Clary helped them with a lot of it since she had babysat when she was living as a mundane.)  
   
  Second Alec and he were still adjusting to the parenting life. And he did not like leaving them, afraid of what he would miss out on ….and what he would stumble upon when he returned. Magnus had assured the raven haired Nephilim that he and the baby would be safe and in one piece when he returned.  He also reminded him that Luke, as well as Mia and the rest of the pack, as was one call away. To further reassurance to his boyfriend’s unease of leaving, Magnus pointed out that Katerina would more than like check on him at least once while Alec was gone.  
   
With a kiss, a hurry back, and a shove; Alec had been through the door. This had been three days, eight hours, and sixteen minutes ago, but who is counting.  
 A baby’s cry ripped through the quiet apartment, stirring Magnus from his longing thoughts.  
   
*********************  

Splat!   
   
 Babies had to be feed. However, they seemed to prefer to make messes and staining clothes- expensive clothes at that- with food rather than eat it (not that Magnus could fault his son, the jar a Gerber peas was almost unrecognizable as food). Magus sighed “Come Max veggies are good for a growing warlock.” He had tried carrots, peas, and now sweet potatoes. All things that Max found as paint instead of food.                                              
   
******************

         Splat. Splat. Plop. Splat.  
   
His canvas seemed to be his father’s white silk shirt. Luckily, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus knew multiple stains removable spells. If Alec was here he would have made a joke that would both humor and anger him. Another sigh, a pair of rolling eyes, and scratch at his forehead, he gave Max a thin smile. Four days, nine minutes. “Okay, Max how about an oatmeal raisin cookie?” That counted as nutritious right?  
   
Four days, eleven minutes and 53, 54…seconds.  
   
*******************  
Sunlight and shadows danced across the walls of the apartment’s living room. Chairman Meow tail swish lazily. It amazed Magnus what the mind would focus on when it lacked sleep. In the past week, he might have gotten about three hours of rest. None of it was consistent, let alone in one night. He missed his Nephilim. Terribly. Every time his eyes shut, even to blink, he saw blue eyes and an angelic smile.  
   
Magnus had canceled his appointments to take care of Max, that and the fact he was too tired to focus on any spell or incantation- but mostly to care for and spend time with his son. Currently, Max rock with magical force to beat of Chairman Meow swishing tail (since the cat eyed warlock was focusing, absent minded and sleepily on the swishing cat’s tail). His mind was zoning in and out.  
   
“My, my! What have we here.” A female voice called from behind him. As he had predicted Katerina had stopped by. He smiled, it always nice to see old friends.  
   
“Any reason you just dropped by?”  Literally.  “If you’re here for business I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you, Kat. You see today is my day off.” He said while rising, making sure Max’s continued to rock as he did so. He then turned to find that Kat had sat down on the couch.  I must really be tired. Magnus gave a good stretch and groan before sitting down again.   
   
“No, I was checking in.” She purred lowly.  A smile spread over her blue skin as she eyed the cradle and the sleeping child within. “I supposed this won't be – either first or last- off day. Mmh? I have never known your “off days” to consist of a twenty-four-hour period.” Her eyes never left the still rocking cradle.  
   
“No, I think I will be on a leave until Alec returns. Infants can be quite the hand full, you know? Hard to watch one and work from at the same time.”  Magnus tried in vain to suppress a yawn. It was then that Kat’s eyes found him. The look on her face told Magnus that she did not like what she had found before the female warlock even voiced her opinion. Serval decades’ later and I can still read her like a book. If she were like Tessa ….  
   
A feeling of longing and nostalgia hit his square in the chest and he quickly pushed it away. No time for that.  
   
“Are you ill?” Kat brought a blue, yet warm, hand to his forehead. Which Magnus swatted away.  He could see why she would think such a thing. For one his hair lay limp against his head without even a drop of hair gel. Also, Magnus had on hardly any glitter on his person- only about ¼ of what he would the bare minimum of what one should wear. Lastly, he had no makeup once so ever. This was not due to the fact Alec was gone, no this was due to lack of sleep. Hair supplies and make-up was too expensive to waste by replying serval times. Either on a count of mistakes while applying it to his hair or face, or being smudge or sweated off by taking care of his son. Magnus was not one for the grunge look.  
   
“No, just too tired to even.” (He was quite sure he had heard Simon or Clary use this phrase once. He was not quite sure what it meant. One look at the blued skin woman told she didn’t either.) He did not want to let on that he so phatic that not having the other side of bed weighed down would keep him -Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn- from sleeping. “As I said babies even as cute and precious as Max- are a handful. Especially, when one is skills are rusty as well as out of date, and when is alone with said skills.”    
   
I should really ask biscuit or the ex-daylighter, or Mia to teach me some skills. Surely one of them would help and not make fun of me for it.  Best to ask one the first two. Or just the former.  
   
Magnus loved Max more than life itself- it had surprised him how quickly he took to the role of being a parent. Despite Alec constant notion that he would make an excellent father, he had still had misgivings. Like -Jace, Clary, and everyone in their group other than Simon- he didn’t have the best relationship with his father. Beyond that, he really didn’t know what it was like to have a family. Sure there many people in his life that he would consider calling a sister or brother, but that was still a stretch- and now really only pertained to Kat and Tessa. Both of whom he considers sisters. (And if he thought about it in a way Clary was at least a Goddaughter or great niece.)  
   
 “I’ll babysit so you can nap?” Kat questioned eyeing the cradle again.  Magnus smiled. Kat loved max for many reasons, being his Godmother after all it was a requirement. However, the main reason she loved the boy so fierily what solely due to their skin tones. He knew she liked to pretend Max was her own child. That being the reason he had talked Alec into making her Godmother over their son.    
   
“Thanks. You know where everything is and do feel free to make yourself at home dear.” He yawned. Knowing fully well she would even without the invitation. She simply smiled in response as he left the room as if reading Magnus’s mind- a skill he was sure she could actually do if past experience had anything to say about it.  
   
Six days…. (his mind was too exhausted to count minutes let alone seconds). Maybe he could sleep if he slept on the couch in his study.

*****************  
Warm, strong, muscular fingers made their way through Magnus’ hair. “hmm hmm.” He sighed. “You have great hands, Alexander.” Even those his eyes were shut he could tell the young raven haired boy was shaking his head. Magnus knew it irked Alec to be addressed by his full first name, but he loved to watch Alec blush and squirm. It was nice to know that it takes a lot to make Alec responded to him. “You should see what else my hands can do then…” He heard before he saw it. Magnus's eyes shot open, since when had Alec ever been so bold when it came to this sort of … on occasion Alec would innate something. Usually, this was after a hunt or killing a demon, while the shadowhunter was still on an adermin high. However, for the most part, it Magnus had to start anything since Alec still seem clues had started. Still, the younger man did seem to take over more often now… progress.  
   
Now however Alec was watching him with bedroom eyes, stripping Magnus bare in his mind. The warlock shallowed. HARD. His heart rate spread up as butterfly became knots in his stomach. Only Alec Lightwood could make Magnus – The High Warlock of Brooklynn- feel so bare. So young. So desired. So raw.  
   
His eyes bore into Alec’s as they travel down his body. All the while the younger man bit his lower lip as if appraising his counterpart in front of him. When Alec’s eyes meet his he all but came then. He never has never seen such a strong look of want and need in someone’s eyes… and with the fact that Alec was the one looking at him like that … It was too much.  
   
It took every bit of self-control not jump his boyfriend then and there. If anything Magnus loved more than a shy blushful Alexander, it was a bold and confident one.  
   
His thoughts stopped when Alec’s hand found the back of his neck. Magnus's eyes fluttered closed and the breath caught… “It was a long week.” Alec’s husky voice flowed into his ears as Alec’s hot breath spread over the tan skin of his neck; before Alec’s lip claimed a spot not far from his ear. “A long week of stressful days and dreamless nights. A long week without my warlock to meet my needs.” He felt Alec smirk when a moan escaped his mouth.  
   
“Alec….”  
   
  **************  
A high pitched cry broke through the apartment and woke Magnus from his dream. For a second his annoyed about the pulled away from his Alec until he realized it was Max’s cry. Startled from with thoughts of his son hurt or in danger Magnus ran to the source of the noise.  
   
The sight in front of him floored him.  
   
“Shhh, it's okay Max; daddy’s home now. Yes, I missed you too, but you need to be quiet now Papa is sleeping and Aunt Kat said he hasn’t been sleeping well.” As the cooing tone turned into one of concern in Alec’s voice, Magnus was brought out of his stupor.  
   
“You’re…. when...” He still couldn’t find the words or make his tongue work… Apart him felt as if he still dreaming.  But this was real Alec, not dream Alec. He could tell just by the movements. Dream Alec’s movements were seductive, real Alec’s were thoughtful and precise.  
   
Alec, apparently having to be busy tending to his son and being lost in thought, hadn’t noticed that Magnus had entered the room (or he was so used to hearing Magnus’ footsteps his shadowhunter instincts didn’t register a sign of attack or threat).  Magnus’s tired eyes drifted over the sight before him. The only thing that gave any indication that Alec hadn’t slept any more than him were the purple bags under his eyes….  
   
Alec was still dressed in a business like attire… well at least to the degree that Alec would call business attire (Black slacks, a blue button-down shirt – the top buttons undone and no tie to speak of. Instead of dress shoes he wore black hunting boots). His coat was still on too.  
   
“Not long. Maybe about twenty minutes.” Alec said answering Magnus informed questioned.  “I sent Kat home, she had Max sleeping in his cradle and I thought I could get him in his crib without waking him or you. But evidently Chairman Meow had other thoughts.” Alec glared at something behind Magnus. Assuming it was his cat, he didn’t turn to look.  
   
Once Max was asleep again, Alec laid him in his crib. And Magnus wasn’t sure who made the move but he found himself in Alec’s arms. He laid his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Sorry to wake you.” Alec murmured. “It doesn’t matter you’re home now. I don’t mind to be woken up for this.” Alec's arms tighten around. A sigh escaping his lips as he did so.  
   
Together they stumbled into the bedroom and at once fell asleep on the bed- still wrapped in each other's arms.  
   
  ****************  
Many hours later, after a restful sleep, Magnus found out just how good real Alec’s hands really were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!  
> Please comment and a have a God blessed day!


End file.
